


Who capture who?

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kagami is madly in love with Tobirama, M/M, hint of dark Kagami?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Kagami has a secret, one that he couldn't let anyone know of because it is forbbiden... No one will accept this, not even his most important person. But perhaps he is wrong, because this so called one-side love turn out not that one-side...





	Who capture who?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kagami x Tobirama fanfic here >w<   
> Please note that in this fic, Tobirama is at least 15 years older than Kagami. (Kagami is 23 and Tobirama is 38)  
> English isn't my first language and I have no beta so I'm sorry for all the grammar mistake.  
> Now, enjoy yourself!

Perhaps no one will admit this, but on this world, there is no one that doesn’t have at least a secret. Just like everyone, Kagami has a secret, but unlike everyone else, this secret isn’t something he can share with anyone. Even if he trusts them with his whole heart, he still couldn’t do that. Although it won't hurt him if someone were to know, but they will surely take away his most important treasure if they ever aware of it and he can’t allow that to happen. He didn't want to hide this from them, but it was his only choice, this person is his everything, he can’t survive without him. They won't understand, they will think that he is crazy, but he is far from insane.

 

**[Are you sure? All Uchiha are insane....]**

 

Laughter escaped his lips, how can someone so cheerful and bright like him be insane? Kagami is just doing what he must, he isn't wrong, his faith isn't misplaced, it is the world that is wrong. He spends his whole life chasing after him, wishing that he could catch up with him, and he has seen what people couldn't see from said person. Kagami cannot deny the fact his sensei - the Nidaime - is a strong shinobi, with clever mind and great wisdom, honestly, he doesn't think there is someone that can catch up with him. He has seen how the man works so hard for this village, not just because this man is one of the founded, but also because Konoha is the Shodaime's dream. That's what made his sensei willing to die for this village, and he hates it. . . If someone asked him does he love Konoha? Of course he would answer yes he does, but only because his sensei is a part of this village, he is loyal to his sensei, only him.

 

He cares for him, cares deeply and with all his heart. No one can beat him when it comes to this, and even in dead, he will still continues to do this. Just as his sensei willing to die for this place, Kagami willing to die for him. It is stupid, isn't it? But does it even matter? He doesn't want to see him hurting himself like that, day by day, his sensei sleep less and less... All because of the promise his sensei made with the Shodaime. He's grateful for the Shodaime, because without the man, the two clans would still at war and he wouldn't able to meet his precious person, however, he also despite him. If it wasn't for the Shodaime, the Nidaime won't push himself to his limit like this. No matter how hard he tries, in the end, his sensei will still continues with his duties. Kagami just want him to be happy and enjoys his life, is it that hard?

 

Year after year, he follows him, cares for him, protects him without any hesitation. Everyone needs to have at least a belief, so in those hard moment, they still have something to trust, even if it isn't real. They need something to place their faith in, so they can keep pushing themselves forwars, and Kagami is hardly any different from them. However, his everything, his world, his loyalty, he devoted it all to his sensei. He has no regret, because he believed this person worth it all. His sensei once said that he is glad to know Kagami isn't the same like the rest of his Clan, that instead of the Curse of Hatred, Kagami inherited the Will of Fire. However, Kagami doesn't believe so, it is because he cares deeply for his sensei that he can be himself today. But once day, if something were to happen, Kagami doesn't think he can continues stay the same. He devoted his entire heart, soul and mind for him, without him.... Without Tobirama, Kagami doesn't think this world should continues exist.

 

_But, sometimes, the things people fear the most will surely happen no matter what they try to do._

 

The First Shinobi World was something no one wish to see, especial Kagami, because he knows his sensei won't allow anything to happen to Konoha, even if the man has to die for Konoha, then so be it. Kagami doesn't want that to happen, this man isn't just the Nidaime, he is his whole world, his everything. Called him selfish, but he doesn't want anything to happen to his sensei. He tried to get stronger and stronger just to protect him, if he can't protect his sensei, then what can he do?  It is ironic, no? Out there, many would kill and destroy without a care, just for their greed and their selfish. Yet, some would fight to the last of their breath just to protect their most important person ever. Kagami is no different from them, even if he has to sell his soul to demon, as long as his precious is safe, then he doesn't care. With these hands, he will destroy anyone that dare to touch him, and all he ever wanted was to see him happy, to stay by his side and.... To make him his.

.

.

.

Kagami has never disobeyed him before, he always follows his order and complete it without any questions or hesitation, however, this time, just this one time, the Uchiha doesn't want to listen to him. They were surrounded, Kagami can see that, and he would throw away his life just for his sensei. As long as Tobirama survives, Kagami doesn’t care if he will go down to hell. But the moment the man passed the title to Hiruzen, Kagami knew, his sensei planned to die for them... His breath hitched, something stuck at his throat and he barely able to breathe, his heart seems to miss a beat and he could only look at him as if this was some kind of joke. The Nidaime will be no more? His sensei will die? His precious... His most important... His world.... Will be gone? In this world, the one that called Senju Tobirama won't exist anymore?

 

His mind seems to stop working, and he couldn't even move his eyes away from him. The world seems to be forgotten, in his eyes, there was only Tobirama. And perhaps it was too much that his sensei could no longer ignore him. The man turned to look at him, with this knowing looks in his eyes, and Kagami understands that this whole time, his sensei has always known of his feeling, his forbidden and sinful feeling. His actions spoke louder than his world, the way he looks at him, the way he treats him, it is enough for Tobirama to see and understand all of it, isn’t it? Sighed, the Senju could only shook his head, it wasn't time for this, but perhaps, with this, his student wouldn't chase after him blindly again.

 

He knew. He has always known of how his student feel. It is strange, isn't it? Not only because his student is an Uchiha, but also because they are sensei and student, this kind of relationship, it shouldn't happen. Tobirama is older than him, even if his life span probably quite long due to being cousin with the Uzumaki, it doesn't change the fact he is too old to for. Not to mention they are both male. No one would accept it, Kagami has a bright future ahead, he shouldn't stick with someone like him. Without any hesitate, Tobirama ignored it, he acted as if he doesn't know of it, told himself that Kagami is just one of his student, however, even with all of this, the Senju couldn't deny that Kagami has become a part of his world. Somehow, someway, the Uchiha has get close to him, and deep inside his heart, something start to change. Still, Tobirama is a stubborn person, he wouldn't allow himself to do something like that, he couldn't ruin his student's future.

 

**[No one would understand. No one would accept it.]**

 

Does he love him? Tobirama doesn't know, he doesn't understand what is love, no one teach him. But he cares for him, he wants to see him happy, to see him safe, to see him grow into the man he meant to be. Tobirama wants to give him everything, to protect him, to be stronger for him. When Kagami is near him, he just feel so warm and happy, as if this empty hole in his soul is being filled. The Uchiha is like a small light that lit up his entire world. His student make him smile, make him more human, make his nightmare disappear. . . But Tobirama knows, it couldn't happen the way they want it. He knew he won't survive, he is strong, but the Kinkaku Force isn't weak and they have too many people, it is an army. Perhaps if they all stand together, they will able to defeat this army, but some of them may die and Tobirama just couldn't allow that to happen. They are Konoha's future, they carried the Will of Fire with them.

 

Removed the happuri, Tobirama stroked the metal carefully, ignored the confusion look from all of his students. This thing, it has always stayed with him, but now... Gazed up from the happuri, red orbs glanced into dark orbs, there were no words between them before Tobirama handed it to Kagami. This would be enough, no? If it was someone else, perhaps they won't understand, but it is Kagami, this idiot has followed him for many years, has observed him and made his way into Tobirama's little world, into his heart. If it was him then yes, the Senju believed he would understand. As Kagami received the happuri, the young Uchiha just looked so shock, as if he couldn’t believe what is happening. His whole life, he has thought that this feeling was only one side, that his sensei would never return his feeling. But right now, in those beautiful red orbs, Kagami saw the answer he has been waiting for. Indeed, just as in Kagami's heart, there is Tobirama, it is the same for his sensei, because in his heart, there is Kagami. Yet...

 

**_'You are so cruel, sensei.'_ **

 

Thought to himself, Kagami gripped on the happuri. The day he received his wishful answer, it also the day his sensei left him forever. But can he really do that? As he followed his teammates, he kept on thinking about what just happened and he asked him self, can he really follow Tobirama's order like every other time? Can he really leave him behind like that? His sensei is his whole world, without him, there is no reason for Kagami to go on... Gazed at the happuri in his hand, the Uchiha sudden stopped his movement. He looked at his friends, his teammates, determination filled his eyes. If Tobirama is going to die, then allows him to go with him, because even if it is hell, he will still stay by his side.

 

"Kagami... You know sensei won't want you to do this."

"We don't have time for this, Kagami."

"Sensei is trying to give us more time, do you want to waste his effor, Kagami?"

"We all want to go back, but it is his last order, Kagami."

"Kagami. Please. Sensei won't want to see something happen to you, to us."

 

They weren't stupid, they knew how Kagami feels for their sensei and they too, thought it was all one side, until today. They understand that it must be painful for Kagami, but at the same time, they also know that their sensei won't want to see Kagami returns. Stood right there, with his face lowered, Kagami barely reacted to their words. He already made up his mind, even if he will die if he goes back, he doesn't give a fuck. He tried so hard just to be stronger so he can protect him, if he leaves right now, isn't it the same like throwing away all of his effort? Sharingan came to live, but as it continues to spin, something unusual happened. Unfortunately, his friends hardly have any idea until its already too late, blood red eyes gazed into their eyes, a strange design replaced the normal tomoes. With the usual cheerful smile on his, he spoke.

 

“I know, but you should know, once an Uchiha fall in love, they will never stop loving said person. I’m sorry, but you will have to go on without me.”

 

Just as he finished, Kagami also completely hypnosis his teammates, so they would continue followed Tobirama’s order even if he isn’t with them. Watched they once again turned over and moved on, Kagami gripped his hands into a fist, he once told himself, he would never leave him and the Uchiha isn’t going to break his promise – one that his sensei has no knowledge of. Quickly dashed back to where his sensei is, Kagami’s heart began to dance so wildly in his chest. Without Tobirama, Kagami isn't Kagami. The Uchiha only love once and when they do, they do it without regret. Even if Kagami wasn’t an Uchiha, nothing will change, because he is madly in love with Tobirama, more than anyone.

 

**_‘Wait for me, sensei...’_ **

.

.

.

The moment Tobirama felt Kagami's chakra signature get closer and closer to himself, he honestly became so angry. Didn't he tell them to run away? Why did they allow this idiot to return? Unfortunately, the Kinkaku Force didn't give him enough time to think, they are tricky and strong, not as strong as himself, but their affinity clearly put his Suiton Release in disadvantage. He barely has enough time to think about Kagami, too busy handle those enemies. He has already killed a lot, dead bodies everywhere, but in return, he was also heavily injured. His breath became harder as he struggled to keep up with those bastard, but Tobirama paid no mind to it, he will fight until the last of his blood and chakra, just to make sure his students can get away from this and back to Konoha. However, he wasn't alone anymore, because Kagami soon showed up beside him. Rolled his eyes in angry, he gave Kagami this disapproved look as he struck down another opponent.

 

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

 

Kagami shouldn't be here, Tobirama didn't want to see his students to die, especial him. He cares for himtoo much to see him die, Tobirama was once Hashirama's weapon, willing to die for his brother, and now, he is willing to die for Kagami. Not just because this man here is one of his precious students but also because.... Because Kagami was the one who has his heart. It is forbidden, it is wrong, but how can he control his feelings? This Uchiha is the only one that manage to become a part of his small world, to make him happy after all of his family left him, and Tobirama just doesn't know anymore. Kagami made him confuse, changed him when he less expected it and the Senju just so lost at what to do. No one teach him what to do in moment like this, no one ever tell what is love and Tobirama just a mess right now. But he knew this isn't the time for this, he still has a fight to finish, and with Kagami by his side, it means he will have to try harder, to protect him.

 

"I'm sorry, sensei, I just can't do that. You are my world, sensei, that's why, allow me to stand by your side, to fight for you until the last drop of my blood."

 

He won't allow someone to hurt Tobirama and like hell he will die over here. He still wants to show his sensei the beauty of this world, to travel around this Earth with him, to spend more time with him. He wants to see Tobirama smiles, to make him happy, to give him everything he deserved. Even if he wasn’t there when Tobirama grew up, Kagami knows just how hard it was for him. This stubborn Senju, no doubt he will take everything to himself, bottle up everything just because Tobirama doesn’t want to burden anyone with his own problem. The Uchiha known it all, because as far as he remembered, he has always chased after Tobirama’s back. Kagami won't die today, and neither is Tobirama, they will survive, and they will be free from everything. This is a promise he can give Tobirama, he will free his sensei from all those chains and steal him away from this hell. They will come out of this alive and Kagami swore to himself, he will never let go of Tobirama’s hand again.

 

His heartbeat became faster and Tobirama knew no matter what he does right now, it won't change Kagami's mind. What a stubborn idiot, but why does he feel so happy, why does he feel so warm from deep inside his soul? Tried to hide the smile threatened to bloom on his face, Tobirama hid it all, unfortunately, his earlobe betrayed himself by turning into this slightly red colour. Maybe Hashirama was right, that one day, Tobirama will find someone that can make him happy and love him because he is himself.

 

"Very well, Kagami. . ."

 

Muttered, Tobirama gazed at the army in front of the two, a small smirk found its way to his face. He wasn't alone anymore, there was someone that willing to throw away everything for him, someone that put him above everything. It would be a lie if Tobirama said he disliked it. People became stronger when they have something to protect, no? Right now, Tobirama is no different from that, because while he won’t mind dying, he can’t let Kagami dies here, and for that, he will give them his all. The Force will fail and they will survive!

 

"Let's show them who they are messing with, Kagami."

"Yes Sensei!"

 

Laughter echoed through battle field, dead bodies fell down one by one, but hardly anyone can stop the duo. The Nidaime himself already dangerous, plus this Uchiha... All Uchiha are dangerous, especial one that has awake his Mangekyo Sharingan. It was like they are dancing with the Death, but this was far from the end. The dance just has begun and the Kumo Shinobi know, they aren't going to come back alive....

.

.

.

“You still haven’t found any news of them, Saru?”

 

Koharu asked while having this impatient look on her face, no one can really blame her though, not even the Sandaime because they all feel the same. It has been months since the day it happened, only when they returned to Konoha did the order Kagami placed on them broke, but even so, it already too late for them to do something. They can hardly get angry at what their teammate did, maybe this was the best for him, for those two, because at least they can finally be together after everything. Konoha won’t accept them nor their relationship, and neither is their clans. With heavy heart, the team brought more people with them and returned to where they left their sensei and their teammate, however, beside the Kinkaku Force’s dead body, they couldn’t find their sensei nor Kagami. While this could be quite danger, it also gave them hope that perhaps those two still alive somewhere out there. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they try, in the end, there was no news from them...

 

“Maybe they didn’t want to be found...”

Pushed up his glass, Homura voiced out his thought. They all known that if Tobirama and Kagami return to Konoha, no one will accept nor allow this relationship to continue, especial when their sensei suppose to have an heir or heiress to carry on his inheritance and his knowledge.

“But even so, shouldn’t sensei send something to us? He is not the type to cut off all tie like that, especial with us. Not to mention he cares deeply for his grand niece as well, he won’t leave without any words like that.”

Of course, not many would agree with Homura’s thought, they all known their sensei rather well and believed he is better than that. However, perhaps they have forgotten something...

“All Uchiha are insane and dangerous.”

“What do you mean, Danzo? That’s our teammate you are talking about.”

“And? We all know just how madly he is in love with sensei and how dangerous his eyes have become. We can never be so sure. . .”

They didn’t want to think like that, but Danzo sure has a point right there. The whole time they returned to Konoha, they still themselves, but even so, it was as if it is normal for them to go on and left behind Kagami like that. They weren’t brainwashed because they hardly change, but at the same time, they forgot about Kagami and carried on with Tobirama’s order, yet their mind made they believed they are still themselves. What if Kagami used those eyes on their sensei? What if the Uchiha’s possessive made him do those things? Truth Tobirama already in love with Kagami, but they all known their sensei care too much to simply go with Kagami. The atmosphere seem to become heavier but they aware that there was nothing they can do...

“We never know what happen...”

“Indeed... We don’t.”

 

They will never know that somewhere out there, away from the war, away from the Land of Fire, Tobirama and Kagami still alive, they indeed survived the fight, but at the same time, the Senju was heavily injured. Perhaps Kagami has no knowledge when it comes to medical jutsu, but his summoning known and for that, he is forever grateful. Because if something were to happen to Tobirama, he swore he will tear down Kumo with his Mangekyo Sharingan and made them regret every action. He could be a demon, but he could also become something more, something way better than a demon, however, the choice was never his. It is his sensei who can decide it, because Kagami has long given Tobirama his everything. His mind, his soul and his body, they all belonged to this man since a long time ago.

However, even if his sensei no longer injures, even if his sensei already recovered, Kagami isn’t going to return to Konoha anymore. Too many things would tear them apart and many people would become a reason to make his sensei avoid him. He is far from stupid, he knew his sensei cares for those people a lot and the Uchiha couldn’t allow that to happen. This person belonged to him and only him, those people and Konoha don’t deverse him, they never have and nothing will change. Kagami won’t allow them to get their hands on his sensei again, not even the Shodaime can stop him, because... Tobirama belonged to him.

 

As day became night, as Kagami held Tobirama close to his body, he caressed his sensei’s cheek gentle. It was a rough night and it pleased him to see that Tobirama’s body is now filled with his mark, especial Tobirama’s inside, filled up with his seeds. He didn’t stop even if his sensei cried and begged for him, he didn’t slow down even if his sensei moaned and mewled underneath him. He wanted to drive him crazy, to make Tobirama could only think of him, think of Kagami. He doesn’t remember how many times he has released inside him, he just knows that his sensei is now belonged to him and not even god can stop him.

“You are **_mine_** , sensei...”

Possessive whisper, but there was no one to hear except himself. Kagami pecked Tobirama’s forehead gentle, because this isn’t just someone he loves with all of his heart, this person also his treasure, his everything and he wanted to make him happy, to free him from all of his responsibility. Blood red eyes gazed at the beautfy form in front of him, as if Kagami wanted to memorized everything, but perhaps there was also something more...

 

**_[Ah... Perhaps I wasn’t that sane as I have always think, right sensei...?]_ **

 

And soon, it was Kagami’s turn to fall asleep, the Senju who has been deep asleep next to him slowly opened his eyes. Crimson eyes as beautiful as ever bored straight at the sleeping figure in front of him. A small smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward and kissed his lips all lovingly. Indeed, he loves this person, he loves him with his everything and he knows this is wrong, but even so... It already too late to return now. Forgive him for his selfishness, however, Tobirama doesn’t plan to let go of him. Until it is his time to receive all the punishes for the crimes he committed, Tobirama will surely treasure all of this moment, because he knows, his heart no longer belonged to him.

 

**_[Even in darkness, I will bloom again, just for you, Kagami...]_ **

**End _._**

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave it to you guys to figure out if Kagami does something to Tobirama or not.   
> Have fun figure out who capture who ;)


End file.
